El delirio del sofá
by Eiki-san
Summary: Compartiendo emociones, vivencias y recuerdos; añorando el mañana sin pensar en los dolores del futuro y, por sobre todo, viviendo cada día como único y especial, con la complicidad del testigo de todo: el sofá. 100% YURI USAMEX


**Advertencias:** Uso de **NYO'S!** Dígase… la **versión femenina** de estos dos. **YURI** **LEVE** en plan Shoujo-ai. Si lo que has leído te ha desagradado te invito a dejar la página porque no me hare cargo de reclamos y, por ende, me burlare y reiré si alguien me reclama por lo antes dicho :D.

 **Disclaimer:** _El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Mayo: ¿Todo pasa en un sofá? Para el foro Anteiku._ (No tengo esperanza xD) El anime y el manga no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Estudio deen y a Hidekaz, respectivamente.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las viñetas mencionadas en este Fanfic se desarrollan en un AU humano y tienen conexión (/=u=)/ Cada una lleva el título de una emoción para el reto y en el idioma de quien lo narra.

 **Nyo!Estados Unidos:** _Emily Jones_

 **Nyo!México:** _Alejandra Rodríguez (*)_

 _ **Nyo!Rusia:**_ _Anya Braginskaya_

 **Nyo!Inglaterra:** _Alice Kirkland_

 **Nyo!España:** _Isabel Fernández Carriedo_ _(aparece muy poco y no tiene tanta relevancia. Advertido)_

* * *

 _ **El delirio del sofá.**_

* * *

 _ **Fear.**_

Emily se encontraba acostada en su sofá.

Las luces estaban apagadas y el único destello de luz venia del televisor, irritando su vista que se encontrada entrecerrada, no sabía si de cansancio o por la misma luz que emanaba del televisor.

Con el cojín que descansaba en su abdomen se cubrió la cara y pataleo con fuerza. ¡No debía dormirse! ¡Seria inaudito! Quería pararse e ir por algo a beber, quería disfrutar de la suave textura de su cama, quería cerrar los ojos para obtener algo de descanso, quería…

\- Why does it take so long? (¿Por qué tarda tanto?)

Observo en silencio el reloj de la pared.

 _Tres de la mañana._

Frustrada, arrojo el cojín hacia el inocente reloj, que se estampo con el suelo. Quien anuncio la llegada de sus demonios que la acosaban quitándole la poca tranquilidad que tenía en esos momentos.

"– _No regresara, te haces tonta pero lo sabes."_

– Tú no sabes nada – abrazo sus piernas y ladeo la cabeza observando la puerta.

"– _Deja de preocuparte. Si algo malo le pasa será su culpa por trabajar en ese bar."_

– Cállate…

"– _De seguro se encontró un chico apuesto y ahora está al lado de el en su cama"_

– Imposible…

"– _¡Ingenua!"_

– Vete a burlar a otra parte.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y mancho el asiento del sillón…

No tuvo más memoria su cuerpo se entumeció y sin percatarse se quedó profundamente dormida…

…

Abrió los ojos con sutileza, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente por la luz que le pego de golpe. Sintió algo cálido rodear su cuerpo, se sentó y observo la manta en su regazo…

– What the fu…?

– Hunm

El pequeño quejido le causo un repentino susto (¿Dónde estaba su bate cuando lo necesitaba?) sin embargo la sensación de un reconfortante calor ajeno la llevo a voltear la mirada con la curiosidad que le caracterizaba…

A su lado se encontraba la mexicana: recargando sus brazos en la parte libre del sofá y en el hueco que estos formaban se encontraba su cabeza, su rostro que siempre se le había figurado hermoso y sonriente se encontraba cansado, con las notorias manchas oscuras en la delicada piel inferior de sus ojos.

Sonrió enternecida. Vivian juntas pero cuando era hora de dormir ella siempre era la que se rendía primero y se marchaba a descansar a su cuarto (¡De manera heroica por supuesto!) dejando a la morena en la sala que tranquilamente tomaba su cuarta taza de café.

Pero la situación ameritaba cuestiones que la golpearon en cuanto la vio arrugar los parpados. ¿A qué hora habría llegado? ¿Le habría ido bien? ¿Y si hubiese tenido problemas con un ebrio? Y la más importante… ¿¡Por qué no le había avisado y la tuvo esperando!? ¡Podría estar acostumbrada a su impuntualidad pero eso no significara que la dejara esperando toda la noche!

– Buenos días Emily – dijo la morena sentándose en la alfombra estirando los brazos mientras hacia una mueca chistosa.

– ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? – cuestiono con un tono frio y el ceño fruncido.

– Es muy descortés de tu parte no responder un saludo ¿sabes?

Intercambiaron miradas significativas.

– Gracias Emi… supongo – esas palabras la descolocaron un poco y observo a la morena levantarse y estirar las piernas, llevaba la misma ropa ¿significaba que…? – Ya sabes por intentar no quedarte dormida y esperarme – soltó una risilla y le miro picara – Me halagas.

– T-tenía que hacerlo… soy una heroína mi deber es vigilar que el mundo esté bien ¡Deberías sentirte afortunada por tener a alguien como yo!

Y continuaron discutiendo por un rato hasta que sus estómagos gruñeron y la morena se ofreció para preparar el desayuno, cosa que objeto la rubia que obligo a la de cabello obscuro que se sentara a descansar que ella prepararía un "delicioso" desayuno.

La morena trago duro y sonrió de manera angustiada.

* * *

 _ **Felicidad.**_

Si le hubiesen dicho algo como eso hace unos cuantos años o inclusive hace unos cuantos días se hubiera reído como histérica y hubiese mandado a la mierda a quien se lo hubiera dicho. Aunque agradecía que no se lo hubiesen informado antes porque en ese preciso instante se hubiera tragado sus palabras…

¡Y todo ocurrió sin que se enterase! ¿Qué clase de idiota era? ¿Es que acaso el mundo se había vuelto contra ella? ¡Puras tonterías! ¡Eso era! Sin embargo, también había sido su culpa por no ser objetiva y dejarse engañar tan fácilmente…

 _Mierda._

¿Y acaso alguien sabía por qué la desesperación la dominaba? ¡Simple! ¡La situación no le desagradaba del todo! En cambio a su muy infeliz persona le agradaba ¿Desde cuándo su mente la traicionaba? Si continuaba así… tembló de solo pensarlo.

Y, aunque le doliera admitirlo y culpara al mundo como ya era costumbre, le regocijaba saber aquello. Saberse amada nunca antes le había parecido algo tan especial y vigorizante. No. Simplemente se ponía feliz y alardeaba un poco. Todo por culpa de esa rubia a la que había catalogado como tonta y oxigenada, ¡con el cerebro lleno de hotdogs!

Estúpida rubia… ella y sus locuras que no tenían nada de heroicas ¡No! ¡Salvarla de un increíblemente apuesto joven que según la atrofiada mente de la gringa quería propasarse, era una estupidez! Pero cuando creyó que todo terminaría ahí y solo sería un terrible dolor de cabeza por la mañana el verdadero martirio llego.

Estaban discutiendo porque la desgraciada rubia la jalo (¡Y hasta la cargo como costal de papas!) del lado de aquel atractivo hombre que emanaba una exquisita colonia, cuando de pronto Emily le inmovilizo los brazos y la miro con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo una mirada de odio que ocultaba algo más. Se asustó pero le devolvió el gesto y una sonrisa de cinismo puro y entonces… entonces…

 _Emily la beso…_

¡Y no en la mejilla! ¡Si no en los labios!

Con una extraña mezcla de nervios, ansiedad y un pasional pero egoísta amor ¡La beso como si se tratase del amor de su vida! Aquel chico que la hacía suspirar a cada rato cuando la encontraba dirigiéndole la vista a ella y solo ella: como si no hubiese nada más.

Lo peor era que no se negó… si no que correspondió el toque instintivamente. Tras separarse se miraron significativamente y no dijeron nada Emily huyo cual ladrona (¡Y sí que lo era, robándole un beso!) y la dejo estática; su lindo vestido negro se había arrugado y el tinte de sus labios estaba corrido. Y sin embargo… ella… ella había… Ella Alejandra Rodríguez había sonreído, su corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora y se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada.

Se sentía completamente feliz y todo era culpa de Emily Jones, la maldita rubia tonta que amaba los hotdogs.

* * *

 _ **Anger**_

Mordió con furia la almohada, buscando inútilmente pasar desapercibida sin embargo la morena, que sabía distinguir sus intenciones claramente, ahora se encontraba más que ocupada al parecer. Alejandra sonreía y reía sonoramente ante las ocurrencias de quien estaba a su lado en el sofá, y, descaradamente, hacia comentarios agradables, abría los ojos con la inocente alegría de un niño en dulcería y de la manera más detestable posible realizaba pequeños toques: cálidos abrazos o tocar el cabello de esa perra blanca.

Anya. La maldita perra rusa que detestaba pero que a la morena le sacaba las sonrisas más sinceras que, debido a asuntos personales, ella no pudo sacar en muchísimos años. Maldita descarada infeliz. Si pudiera bien podría ir jalar sus suaves cabellos platinados; de no ser porque la morena los acariciaba con una curiosidad cariñosa.

Bien podría ir y golpearla, empujarla o lo que fuera con tal de alejarla de lo que consideraba como suyo. Pero no lo haría, lo sabía. Y no era por falta de ganas ¡Para nada! Tenía tal determinación que al intentar frenarla podría jurar que se asfixiaba, se llenaba. No podía hacerlo porque no quería más problemas con Alexa… después de haberse dejado de hablar por cuatro años, no quería volver a caer en ese egoísmo que no razonaba y la alejaba del mundo y, por ende, de la de ojos rojos, que para ella simbolizaba su mundo.

Maldita perra rusa.

¿Habrá llegado intencionalmente? ¿Buscaría ahora realizar lo inevitable y separarlas? En su mente todas estas preguntas serian contestadas con un perfecto "si", pero si buscaba y razonaba un poco no habría sentido para que llegase en ese momento. Para nada. Y tampoco lo había para que interrumpiese o alejara a la morena de lo que creía que le daba felicidad; ya que Anyia siempre había buscado ayudar a Alexa en los peores años… en esos horribles cuatro años en que no estuvo con Alexa, ella, Anyia había buscado guiar a su amiga a una felicidad: con o sin ella. Y daba más motivos para entender que, si de haberlo querido, Anya hubiese movido todas las piezas a su conveniencia y terminaría haciendo que la morena se quedara con ella.

Su mirada se volvió un poco triste y la dirigió a Anya que reía con cierta timidez y se sonrojaba por los recuerdos vergonzosos de los años que compartieron devolviendo la moneda con comentarios casuales e inocentes que hacían que la morena quisiera ahogarse en un pozo.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser Anyia la que viera esas ocurrencias y momentos vergonzosos? ¿Por qué no fue ella, Emily Jones, la que presencio todo aquello? ¿Por qué fue Anyia la que seco las lágrimas que Alexa derramaba por su causa y no ella? Ahora no sabía si agradecerle a Anya por haber curado las heridas físicas y mentales que había causado en la morena o terminar odiándola porque ocupo su lugar en los momentos más difíciles y así ganarse la gratitud y simpatía de la mexicana.

\- Emily, Anya se va a quedar a dormir – levanto la mirada y sus sentidos del odio y la vista se agudizaron cual animal a punto de ser atacado. Dirigió sus orbes azules a la morena que lucía decidida y sin querer ceder a sus caprichos.

Alejandra siempre había sido terca, era algo que no podía cambiar. Por ende asintió despacio y mostro una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita, pero benevolente. Se puso de pie en el sofá y señalo a la rusa con el dedo y una expresión demandante.

\- Te quedaras a dormir pero tienes que saber las normas de esta casa ¿sí? – la morena rodo los ojos y cruzo los brazos acomodándose mejor en el sofá que compartía con la rusa – Primero: en esta casa no se permite realizar ruidos extraños durante la noche; segundo: el refrigerador se cierra a las doce de la mañana. ¿Entiendes?

\- Déjate de estupideces Emily, tu no respetas esas reglas – extendió la mano con los dedos alargados – Siempre haces sonidos raros en la noche, gritas cosas y hasta te caes de la cama – lo dijo mientras bajaba tres de sus dedos– Cuando me despierto al baño como por la una o dos de la mañana te encuentro tragando con el refrigerador abierto.

-¡Son casos especiales!

-Claro. Yo te creo. ¿Anya – dirigió la mirada a la rusa y esta se la devolvió – sabias que yo soy un pony dorado con poderes?

\- Claro, da.

Entonces la sala se llenó de gritos entre la morena y la rubia. Anya solo observaba sonriendo y asintiendo a cada pregunta que hacia la mexicana. Al final se cansaron y terminaron la discusión, Emily miro despectivamente a Anya y esta le devolvió la mirada creando tensión en el ambiente.

 _Como odiaba a esa perra blanca…_

* * *

 _ **Sorpresa.**_

La mañana sonaba prometedora, el trinar de los pájaros le arrullo de manera protectora y la luz del sol le daba la bienvenida al nuevo día. Era perfecto. Se sentó en su cama y se desperezo. Levantándose con energía, los tirantes de la playera que usaba para dormir se caían a los lados y un pantalón de una fina tela de algodón le protegía del frio. Camino en dirección a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador.

Cuando este estuvo abierto le encanto la frescura que emanaba aunque días anteriores lo hubiese cerrado con violencia mientras se quejaba del frio. Saco la caja de la leche y un par de huevos para elaborar un simple desayuno; coloco el sartén en la flama que se mantenía baja, coloco un poco de mantequilla y la movió lentamente desde el centro hasta las orillas del sartén. En cuanto olio el aroma dulzón y salado de la mantequilla rompió el primer cascaron y dejo caer con cuidado el producto en la caliente base del sartén. Ahora empezaba la magia.

…

Acomodo el perejil en la superficie del huevo mientras servía el licuado de fresa en el vaso grande de la rubia y en el propio que era más modesto, observo la mesa con orgullo: los platos blancos con el sencillo platillo de huevos estrellados, con una porción de una pequeña ensalada de verduras crudas para la rubia y para ella una parte con salsa y frijoles refritos. Alzo los platos y se movió en dirección a la sala así podrían ver la caricatura favorita de la rubia: "Avengers". Llamo a la rubia con un sonoro grito, no respondió. Volvió a hacerlo más fuerte, tampoco hubo respuesta. No se perturbo, bien podría ser que la rubia estuviera durmiendo como un maldito oso o cualquier otra cosa rara de gringas. Coloco los platos en la mesa de la sala y corrió por los vasos con licuado para darles también un lugar en la mesita.

Cuando su tarea estuvo echa camino en dirección a la habitación de la rubia. Toco pacientemente y como no contestaba toco más fuerte… no salía. Bien.

Con todos los malos modales que tenía entro violentamente. La habitación estaba intacta, la cama tendida con la perfecta cara de los vengadores sin alguna arruga y los posters de distintos héroes y artistas se encontraban normales, como si Emily nunca hubiese llegado. Se inquietó.

Busco en el baño y no encontró ninguna pista. Entro a su cuarto con una esperanza de que Emily estuviera ahí tirada del otro lado de la cama y que ella no lo hubiese notado por su felicidad matutina.

Sus ojos se abrieron con tanta sorpresa que amenazaban con salirse, su cuarto… la cama… Emily…

La cama se encontraba bien tendida con aquel cobertor un poco pesado pero cálido que tenía dibujos de flores y un águila volando, se acercó sin creerlo y encontró las almohadas acojinadas con un perfume refrescante. Miro hacia otro lado, la ventana para ser más específicos, y miro sus hermosas dalias que se encontraban regadas con suficiente agua y en un ángulo tan perfecto que recibían la luz solar sin peligro alguno.

\- ¡Eso Hulk, rómpeles el trasero!- aquel grito inconfundible la alivio y estreso un poco. Buscando apartarse de su sorpresa corrió en dirección a la sala; encontrando a Emily sentada con su pijama que tenía pequeñas pero distinguibles banderas de Estados Unidos, Emily daba saltos energéticos sentada en el sofá y sorbiendo el licuado con un popote curioso que hacia al líquido girar que seguramente la rubia coló. Se sentó a su lado y la rubia lo noto, inclinando el vaso a modo de saludo y con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

\- Emily – la rubia asintió con la mirada y según la morena se notaba un poco nerviosa empero lo desecho de inmediato. – En los cuartos… En mi cuarto tú…

\- Feliz cumpleaños – interrumpió la rubia mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesita. Tomo las manos de la morena y sonrió sin cerrar los ojos. – Sorpresa.

Le extendió una cajita, forrada con papel américa rojo, con varios corazones blancos que habían sido pegados y un listón verde bastante pomposo. Lo recibió con sorpresa y un leve sonrojo por la emoción.

Entonces ocurrió algo que la sorprendió muchísimo más que antes: Emily le planto un casto beso en los labios y se volteó para devorar su desayuno y consumir lo que quedaba del licuado.

Lo había olvidado completamente y la rubia se lo había recordado de una manera poco brusca y con cariño.

 _Nunca lo olvidaría._

* * *

 _ **Sadness/Tristeza**_

Las nubes cubrían el cielo causándole un efecto grisáceo, pronto empezaría a caer la lluvia. Sin embargo, Emily solo podía pensar una cosa encerrada en aquel puñado de gente.

"Mentirosa"

Esa la única palabra que acudía a su cabeza. No había otra. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los nudillos blancos por la enorme fuerza que aplicaba sobre su puño, abrió el paraguas extendiéndolo como un cuervo sobre su cabeza.

"Mentirosa"

Sabía que no era la mejor persona del mundo y que todo héroe y heroína tenían que sufrir por alguna situación y superarla porque lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte ¿no? ¡No podía llorar! Se negaba completamente aun cuando las miradas indiscretas o discretas la animaban a eso; esas miradas acuosas, rojas, cristalinas que mataban lentamente ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Consolarla, con palabras inútiles? No señor. No.

Confronto una de esas miradas buscando decirle lo que su corazón gritaba, decirle que no se dejaría caer tan pronto; su orgullo no estaba perdido y aunque sabía que era muy emotiva y poco discreta… esto merecía más atención, más cuidado. Comprensión y soledad. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Se encontró entonces con la mirada de Anya.

Anya quien siempre tenía una sonrisa o alguna expresión temible se encontraba triste, con los ojos cristalinos y daba a creer que no tenía ningún punto fijo que no miraba nada, pero la miraba a ella. Con tal fervor, con tantos sentimientos que no divisaba hasta que lo vio con tal claridad que se le resbalo una pequeña lagrima que se secó instantáneamente con el antebrazo.

 _Culpable._

Su necesidad de estar sola se vio remplazada por la necesidad de gritar. Escapar de ahí a como diera lugar.

Alejandra era una mentirosa y ella la culpable de todo.

¡Lo sabía! Su amor, su cariño, su compresible egoísmo. Todo eso llevo a la morena a mentirle con el mayor descaro del mundo a sonreírle a pesar del horrible dolor, a responderle las caricias y los besos a pesar de estar completamente cansada ¡Todo lo había hecho para protegerla del dolor! ¡Pero ella nunca entendía, nunca, que las mentiras causaban más dolor del necesario!

¿¡Por qué no le aviso, le insinuó o cualquier otra cosa!?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué?!

 _Maldita mentirosa…_

 _Maldita ciega culpable…_

¿Por qué no le dijo? ¿Acaso no entendía que ante sus caprichos rutinarios estaba su salud e integridad física? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hasta el último momento se dio cuenta?

 _Cuando ya no había nada que hacer…_

-¿Por qué?- la frase salió y se dispersó. No supo si alguien la escucho, tampoco le importo.

 _Cuando el tumor amenazaba con comerle el cerebro…_

* * *

¿Estaba bien? Por supuesto que no.

Mentir nunca había sido bueno. Jamás. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie: sufriendo las penurias de mentiras que prometían futuros hermosos y cálidos cuando en realidad te golpeaban y escupían sin remordimiento. Mentir nunca agradaba y dejaba más cicatrices que cualquier otra verdad, sin embargo pensaba que todo era para un bien mayor, para que la gente que amaba no se desviviera por una causa perdida ¿No?

Se acomodó mejor en el sillón de la estancia, sintiendo la ansiedad del futuro incierto.

-Todo está bien Alejandrita- suspiro destensándose al escuchar el picaporte de la puerta girar y ver al doctor entrar con un rostro serio.

 _No, no estaba bien._

 _Nunca estuvo bien._

* * *

El padre pidió que los más allegados se acercases al pulpito para leer sus discursos: la primera en acercarse fue Isabel.

-Bien yo…yo… quiero darle unas palabras de despedida a mi querida Ale que ahora está con nuestro padre Dios- la castaña trago duro y desdoblo su discurso mientras por su mejilla caía una lagrima y parte del maquillaje se le corría – Alejandra era inquieta y un poco distante…

 _No escucho nada más. No quiso hacerlo._

Con cautela se alejó, escondiéndose entre las cruces y estatuas naturales del cementerio. Recargándose en la mojada corteza del árbol que le brindo un improvisado techo. No le importo mojarse la espalda, no le importo que el lodo arruinara sus delicados zapatos, lo único que quería era salir de ese puñado de gente que le asfixiaba.

Cerró el paraguas y lo arrojo lejos. Los parpados cedieron con lentitud y se deslizo hasta sentarse y tocar la hierba verde con sus dedos… era primavera.

Sonrió con melancolía. Alejandra y ella habían hecho planes para el verano de ese año. Para entonces su enfermedad se agravaba a cada respiro, a cada paso y movimiento. Solo Alejandra podía ser tan cruel para dejarla caer en ese abismo sin consuelo pero no se podía quejar ni reprocharle nada puesto que ella había hecho lo mismo cuando eran más jóvenes.

La había humillado, pisoteado y tratado como la peor de las basuras en pos de sus intereses y anhelos. Y sin embargo…

 _Alejandra la perdono a pesar de todo._

Volvió a ella con un odio razonable y con un corazón hecho pedazos que buscaba reparaciones; volvió a dirigirle miradas alegres, pero distantes. Sabía que nada podría ser como antes de sus pleitos, para nada. Y si le hubiese tocado la misma posición que la de Alejandra en ese entonces… hubiera hecho lo mismo.

\- Eres tan estúpida, digno de ti mocosa, da

Sabia de quien se trataba, con ese acento y el perfume que la ponía alerta ¿Ahora esa perra le vino a sermonear? No la necesitaba, aunque lo agradecía sinceramente, por eso no se opuso a que tomara un lugar a su lado.

\- No fuiste al velorio y ahora te escapas del entierro.- no respondió y la rusa dejo el paraguas cerrado en medio de ellas ¿Era el suyo o el de ella? No importaba.

\- No deberías estar aquí ¿no se supone debías estar dando tu discurso como lo hizo Isabel?

\- Te seguí tan pronto como huiste.- respondió de manera automática - Otra vez, da.

Se quedó quieta y desvió la mirada ¿Qué importaba? La rusa no se iría, lo sabía; Anyia en el fondo estaban tan destrozada como ella misma.

…

Cuando el funeral hubo terminado la gente se fue. Con sus miradas indiscretas de pésame; otras eran de dolor propio con ojos cristalinos que derramaban gotas saladas. ¿Y ella?

Ella… tenía que regresar a casa. _Solo eso._

Camino tan rápido como sus tacones y el vestido negro le dejaron. La lluvia empezó a caer y no tuvo más opción que acelerar el paso y, por lo tanto, apresurar el martirio que habría de esperar en aquel departamento que ahora sería muy grande para ella.

Suspiro con pesadez.

 _¿Por qué le pasaba eso?_

* * *

Emily había salido, dijo que se quedaría con Alice a convencerla de que era la chica más heroica del mundo. Sonrió de lado.

Se sentó en el sofá con una taza de café en la mano la cual dejo en la mesa mientras tomaba el papel y bolígrafo que había dejado antes. Eran las tres de la madrugada y en sus ojos reposaban unas ojeras azules, no le causarían problema debido a su piel morena y si la rubia sospechaba diría que tuvo una mala noche.

Ja, como si su rostro pálido y demacrado no la jodiera ya.

Un terrible dolor dentro del cráneo causo que el bolígrafo se le cayera mientras se frotaba constantemente intentando calmar el dolor sin resultado alguno. El dolor se apaciguo un poco y recogió el bolígrafo.

\- Nunca es tarde ¿no? – hablo para sí misma con una sonrisa – Bien puedo dejar algo pa' que no me extrañen.

 _Que humor tan bizarro…_

Recargo el papel en el pequeño cuadernillo que había escondido en la alfombra y empezó a escribir; letras más y más letras todo su pesar escrito en ellas; la forma de las letras cuando su mano tembló. _Triste._

 _No quería morir. Todo menos eso._

 _ **Todo.**_

Sin embargo, su propio orgullo, y el enorme cariño que le tenía a la gente de su alrededor…

 _A Emily._

¿Qué aria? ¿Se dejaría vencer? Si. No había más que hacer. Su final estaba escrito, de la misma manera en que anotaba su nombre y su firma.

 _¿Testamento? No…_

Su legado mental…

 _El dolor de una persona ilusa y conformista._

El arsénico que disolvió en el café…

 _Si. Todo quedaba atrás._

Doblo la hoja con suavidad, manteniendo el borde fino y recto; de una manera automática la dejo en la mesa.

Miro el café aun humeante. ¿Lo haría? Aun podría dar vuelta atrás y fingir que nada ocurría y terminar postrada en una camilla con dolorosas terapias que le arrancaría cada signo vital… No; lo haría, estaba bien, a pesar de que no informo nada de los resultados que le dio el doctor para no preocupar a nadie, también no quería sufrir lentamente el proceso de la enfermedad. Un suicidio era la mejor opción.

Tomo la taza con las dos manos y soplo un poco. Acerco su boca a la orilla de la taza y se detuvo pidiéndole perdón a Dios.

Tomo el líquido negro con sabor amargo, se quemó un poco la lengua pero aun así siguió y cuando la hubo dejado con menos de la mitad movió la taza lentamente de manera ondulatoria mezclando bien lo último que podría quedar; el café, por el movimiento, termino enfriándose un poco y Alejandra lo tomo de golpe.

Se mareo un poco por haber tomado de manera tan brusca aquella bebida. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que jamás los volvería a abrir y como último gesto humano que le quedaba: sonrió. Con emotividad, de la manera en que lo haría quien ha sido liberado.

 _Ahora solo quedaba esperar._

* * *

Cuando Emily llego como por eso de las dos de la tarde no pensaba encontrarse a Alejandra y, si por mera obra del destino, la encontraba en casa la colmaría de abrazos y besos; le diría que le gano a Alice y que esta le cocino unos horribles Scones mientras que en las noches parecía hablar con un unicornio. Lo más seguro era que Alejandra se riera y la mandara lejos.

 _No pasaría nada así. Pasaría lo que nunca imagino._

Entro calmadamente y grito el nombre de la castaña: nadie le respondió. Con una sonrisa tranquila se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un poco de agua. El timbre de su celular sonó y lo miro con fastidio pero contesto sin mirar el número.

-Hi!

\- ¡Mocosa insolente! – No habría que ser genios para adivinar que era Alice quien claramente no había aceptado la derrota - ¿Cómo te atreves a irte sin avisar? ¡Ya había preparado unos ricos…

\- ¿Scones? ¡¿Cocinaste para mí?!- una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en sus labios al notar que la otra no decía nada pese a la interrupción – You're so petty!

\- Ca-cállate no los prepárate para ti ¿sí?- mientras la chica se excusaba paso a la sala dispuesta a buscar el control remoto y sentarse en el cómodo sofá; no vio el control así que con los ojos cerrados se dirigió a encenderla manualmente - ¡Prepare demasiados! ¿Captas? No te sientas especial además no es como si te quisiera o algo ¡Para nada!

Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos.

 _Grito._ No soltó el teléfono y corrió hacia Alejandra: estaba pálida, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa. Sangre brotaba de su boca y nariz; la sacudió un poco y al notar que no reaccionaba palideció más.

-¿Emily?- escucho del otro lado de la línea: la voz seria con aquel tono daba a entender que sea lo que dijera lo tomaría enserio -¿Qué ocurre?

-Está muerta.

Y mientras entre sollozos y gemidos de dolor contestaba torpemente las pocas preguntas el tiempo paso. Abrazo a Alejandra como si la vida se le fuera en ello; acaricio su cabello, las mejillas pálidas y sus manos.

Tenía el dedo anular un poco pintado: eso solo pasaba cuando escribía.

 _Entonces ella… Alejandra…_

Como si alguien le hubiese volteado la cabeza miro la mesa: tenía una taza, un cuadernillo, un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel doblada.

¡ _No podía! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no!_

Sin soltarla alcanzo la nota y hundió la nariz en sus cabellos… olían extraño.

Llego la policía con Alice quien la intento separar del cuerpo inerte y al no lograrlo los policías intentaron y tampoco lo lograron. Sintió entonces un pequeño piquete y el mundo se volvió borroso.

No supo nada más.

* * *

Entro a la casa: habían pasado varios días en que no estuvo ahí. Y francamente, no quería volver.

Los policías habían limpiado todo y lo dejaron tal y como estaba cuando ella encontró el cuer… cuando ocurrió el fatídico día.

De la pequeña bolsa que traía saco un sobre amarillo; le había pedido al detective que se encargó del caso le diera los resultados de la autopsia y los hechos en documentos y no de viva voz.

Se sentó en el sofá como lo hubiera hecho mil veces atrás en el pasado pero en la orilla. En lo más lejano a donde el cuerpo de Alejandra cedió.

Abrió el sobre y saco las notas escritas con puño y letra de aquel detective que la consoló sin buscar algo más.

Empezó a leer lo que ya sabía.

" _Como bien le he informado a los demás parientes y amigos (que es algo que odio de mi trabajo) la señorita Alejandra Rodríguez murió a causa de una sobredosis de arsénico el cual, debido a que no consumía estas sustancias, se presume fue adrede y por si misma: a manera de suicidio._

 _Se llegó a esta conclusión debido a la taza de café con restos de arsénico, al cuerpo de la involucrada (en la autopsia) y a la nota que usted señorita Jones nos proporcionó._

 _Espero haber ayudado a este caso y le doy mis más sinceras condolencias."_

Camino a la cocina y giro la perilla del gas, liberando así este. Volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar en donde había estado segundos antes.

Del mismo sobre saco entonces la nota de Alejandra, solo había leído la primera parte y no pudo más. Ahora que jamás podría hacerlo merecía terminar de leer lo que estaba dirigido a ella.

" _Emily… esto es para ti a quien ya no poder volver a ver. No importa, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar._

 _Hace tiempo fui al médico y no te conté porque sabía que te pondrías a hacer preguntas raras y que yo no quería responder, después de esa consulta todo cambio para mí: tenía un tumor maligno en el cerebro. Los dolores que viste y fingí no sentir, los quejidos acallados y el hecho de disfrazar eso tomando alguna aspirina fueron quizá errores. No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que no quería herirte ni que te preocuparas y desvivieras en una lucha perdida._

 _Deje que todo esto avanzara hasta que el dolor fue más fuerte que yo. Termine tomando entonces mi decisión. De una manera egoísta podrías pensarlo… pero siento que es mejor así. No me arrepiento de nada y no me llevo algún remordimiento de la vida._

 _Cuando cimente la idea todo comenzó a concretarse más y más. La decisión que tome puede ser la manera más rápida y cobarde de escapar pero fue la que me convenció tan bien que incluso compre las dosis a gente de mala reputación en aquel bar._

 _Todo el tiempo que compartí contigo: los abrazos, las palabras dulces y los momentos íntimos fueron un gran y reluciente obsequio. Nada fue en vano y, aunque tuvimos nuestros pleitos, me sentí tan feliz a tu lado, tan amada y no me puedo creer el hecho de que yo hubiera podido amar a alguien de esta manera._

 _Si hubiera tenido oportunidad y hubiese alargado mi muerte un poco más pudimos haber ido a las vacaciones que tendríamos en verano juntos. Me disculpo por ser tan débil y desagradecida para hacerte gastar dinero cuando ya sabía yo lo que haría._

 _Siempre te amare y espero nos reunamos pronto en aquel lugar que promete ser mejor, el que nos brindara la mejor de las felicidades._

 _Te esperare con ansias. ¡Espero haberte pegado mi mala costumbre de llegar tarde!_

 _Alejandra Rodríguez."_

No le había pegado esa costumbre y por supuesto que llegaría temprano, así estaba escrito. El aroma a gas llegó rápido a su nariz y aspiro con avaricia, llenando sus pulmones con la sustancia; todo se volvió borroso, los parpados y cabeza le pesaron.

Se empezó a sentír mareada, en un constante delirio mental que la haría caer.

 _Y eso era: un delirio._

El de la vida, la felicidad y la sorpresa; el de la muerte, el enojo y el miedo; el del amor y el odio.

 _Y la infinita tristeza que traerían…_

Este siempre había sido y estaba escrito sin que alguna se enterase.

Siempre había sido el delirio.

 _El delirio del sofá._

* * *

 **(*)** No es la de la imagen pero no encontré alguna imagen de la versión femenina de Ale así que cuando encontré a esta fue como "¡Oh que hermosa!" La imagen es de **Miistical** y yo solo le cambie el nombre puesto que la autora no lo marca (en cuanto le vi me enamore de esta Oc xD). En realidad tengo imágenes de varios Oc's femeninas pero no me gustan debido a que están con otro personaje o bien tendría que usar el nombre de esa Oc.

También cabe aclarar que no tuve mucho talento en la parte triste y esto era porque no había rastro de tristeza en mi ¡Me puse a escuchar canciones súper tristes y seguía sonriendo! ¿¡Que rayos!? Así que puse lo mejor de mí, también le pedí ayuda a una amiga con asañaz deprimentes y me ayudo con las notas y uno que otro pensamiento (¡te amo, aunque sé que no leerás esto!) Si cometi algun error con lo de respecto a las muertes avisenme plz xD

Gracias por leer~~~

Eiki fuera (~=3=)~


End file.
